Northernly Humble
by Shikajino
Summary: Canada knows his talent and place in the whole scheme of things. He just needs to wait before he can put it to good use. Human names used. Songfic of a song you probably don't know. And yes, I'm aware that 'Northernly' isn't a word.


Everyone, human and country alike, believes we are born with unique gifts that are meant to be nurtured from a young age. Not everyone can be the greatest, in fact, it's impossible (unless you ask Prussia, of course, but he's just a self-centered jerk **["Umm. You mean 'Awesome Person', right?" "**_**No,**_** Gilbert. **_**No**_**."]**). However, everyone can be the best at what they can do; what they are talented at. But, everyone's talent is different. The trouble is trying to let people know what your talent is.

Matthew Williams had never been one to be the center of attention. That position was held, most naturally, by his almost-sorta-possibly-kinda-but-not-really twin brother, Alfred F. Jones. Even as young nations – children – the two had been complete polar opposites. Shy, quite Matthew always hanging behind; trailing after a brash, bold Alfred who knew just what he was doing.

That was how it was then.  
That is still how it is now.

No one remembers the nation, despite his size and the fact that he's managed to live peaceably with most other countries for as long as anyone can remember (which isn't long seeing as they forget his entire existence a lot of the time). He's passive-aggressive. He doesn't start wars. No one knew, no one remember, no one cared.

_He_ knew, however, that that was how it had to be. The nation knew it was important to go unnoticed. It was his talent.

England had his talented navy.  
Russia had a talented for surviving through General Winter's visits.  
France was talented in, well, that_ thing_ he did. With people. _Everywhere._ And also making wine.  
China's talent was creating.  
America had a talent to put his nose into others business (though if you asked Alfred **["Why would you want to do _that?_" "Haha, Mattie. You _slay_ me."]**, he was simply being the Hero in the situation and anyone that says otherwise can shut their mouths thank you very much end of story goodbye).  
Canada's talent was to be there, waiting.

For he knew (he'd always known) what would happen. He knew that one day (though he didn't quite know when) Arthur's navy would sink, Ivan would freeze, Francis' 'vineyards' would dry up, Yao's wall would crumble, and Alfred – loving, heroic Alfred – would fail to save the day. Matthew knew that, when that day came, he'd be there; he'd have to be there (he had no choice in the matter really), to pick up the pieces as everything everyone had ever known was destroyed.

For everyone has talents that are their greatest assets. Where would we be if the robin never sang his sweet melodies in spring; the lion never asserted his position of king of the Savannah with a roar; the ocean never crashed upon the sanded shores of the world? What would happen if silence was all that surrounded everyone?

Matthew knew what could happen – what _would_ happen –, and he refused – blatantly _refused_(so help him God if something [or someone– **"****Yes, Alfred. **_**You**__**"**_] screwed it up he would go hockey player on all their asses – whomever 'they' were) to see it happen too soon. He knew that, when the time was right, he would reveal himself. He would stand tall. He would be noticed. He would put his talent to good use. He would have to. He would have no choice but to help others build themselves back up to whatever former glory they could grasp. He knew it, and he accepted it.

Which is why, though it pained him to realize it, he had to be invisible. He had to wait. To silently observe, watch intently, learn all he could. He had to keep the peace between himself and others as long as possible. Because, in the long run, he'd save them all from inevitable destruction. He'd build them up. And on that day, and only then, will the name 'Matthew Williams' be on everyone's lips.

And Canada was content to wait for that day to come.

* * *

This is firmly based off of this song we have to sing for choir, kay? It's called _The Talents We Possess_, and it's simply gorgeous._ I do not own it._  
Or Hetalia, for that matter.

Anyway, the song's all about how everyone should work together because we each have our own talent that helps others use theirs.

Yupp. Really inspirational stuff.

…I just really wanted to write a Mattie ficlet.

And every time I try to type 'Canada', I end up typing it 'Canda'. D:

Hope the parenthesis and brackets didn't confuse you _too _much...


End file.
